


Never Said Anything

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Never Said Anything

Elijah’s life had been lived in front of a camera. He’d grown up there, and when you wanted to be treated like every other kid this sometimes made life tough. It hurt when your friends asked you _‘attend’_ their birthday parties instead of merely inviting you. It hurt to know you **weren’t** like every other kid. But Elijah never said anything.

It hurt when his dad walked out on them. His father hadn’t loved him enough to stay with their family… and he thought it was his fault. But Elijah never said anything.

He kept those feelings in isolation and tried not to think about them. Instead, he put on a genial face, pushed his doubts and insecurities aside, and tried to count his blessings.

When he met Sean he immediately realized that **here** was someone who suffered from the same insecurities and doubts that he did… but who made absolutely **no** attempt to hide them. He’d look expectantly at Elijah, his green eyes filled with longing, and talk softly about all the things that hurt and frightened him. It was as if he expected Elijah to heal those wounded places, and Elijah felt horribly afraid because if he couldn’t… would Sean leave too?

But eventually Elijah realized that Sean didn’t expect.. or even **want**.. to be healed. He only wanted Elijah to love him just as he was. His trusting openness about his fears was his way of saying: _‘Please, love me’_.

And Elijah **did** love him. But more… Elijah trusted him enough to share his own doubts and insecurities. And after he’d brought those fears out of isolation and into the light of a love that he **knew** would never walk away, he often thought of all that he would have lost… if Sean had never said anything.


End file.
